Forever: Nightmare or Dream Come True?
by summaluv14
Summary: Damon runs into a familar face 100 years later. It looks like, no, it can't be, Elena? *Sequel to Reality is Finally Better Than My Dreams, but can stand alone, DELENA GOODNESS!*
1. The Aftermath: Elena and Damon

_**Okay, first chapter of the sequel to **_**Reality is Finally Better Than My Dreams**_**! The first few chapters will be diary entries of Elena, Damon, and Stefan following what happened in the last chapter. Review, please, if you want to make me happier than Damon will be when Elena finally admits her feelingd for him! (Because it IS enevitable!)**_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I still can't believe it happened. I keep goig over it in my mind, and I can't figure out what pushed me to tell Damon I loved him. I don't know why I did. But I'm more sure of anyhting that I meant it. And that _scares_ me more than anything. Loving Damon is dangerous. He seems like he loves me. And in some ways I'm more that he loves me than I was sure that Stefan did. But that's just it. I'm positive that Damon_ thinks _he loves me. But whether or not he really loves me ot not is still unclear. So, should I distance myself from him, tell him it was all a mistake? Or should I take a chance on him, hoping he doesn't break my heart? Should I break his heart or wait for him to break mine?

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I don't usually resort to all this 'dear diary' crap. I'm not THAT person. But, considering the sheer epicness of what happened between me and Elena, I need to voice my thoughts if I want to stay sane. I've considered telling Alaric, but he would just give me that "kissing-your-brother's-girlfriend-was-wrong" look, or "Elena-might-just-be-having-post-traumatic-dream-disorder". And I'm really not in the mood to hear all his disaproving comments. And then, of course, there's Andie. But, talking to your girlfriend about the woman you love is not ideal. Especially when the woman you loves isn't her. So I guess that just leaves me with Stefan...Yeah, that conversation wouldn't be akward. Seriously, though. Elena is driving me crazy! One day she's disciplining me for not being a team player, and then the next she's telling me she loves me! How am I supposed to react to that? And what was up with the dream? Where did she even begin to dream THAT? Anyway, after we stopped making out, she tells me, "Damon, I need some time to think.". I backed her up, of course. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. She obviously loves me, apparently everyone these days knows I'm in love with her, so what's stopping her? Why is Elena Gilbert so afraid to love me?

_**I hear ya, Damon! Seriously, Elena, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? My goodness, this show gets me crazy. I mean, look at this story I wrote, **_**for fun!**_** There is got to be something wrong with me in the brain. So, tell me what you guys think! I promise the next chapters will be better than this one! It gets intense!**_

_**Oh, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FINALE? Please, please, please, review or private message me. I'm dying to know if you guys are as freaked as I am!**_


	2. The Aftermath: Elena and Stefan

_**Second chapter to me sequel! If you read the one-shot you know it's four in the morning her in California, and I am only half awake. This is how much I love you all! **_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I told Stefan what happened between me and Damon today. When I told Damon what I was going to do, he asked me if I wanted him to be there. I told him thanks, but no thanks. When I talked to Stefan, Damon just happened to be there. And he absolutely _refused_ to leave. I accepted his presence and proceeded to tell Stefan anyway. After I told him Damon and I kissed, Stefan had Damon by his throat, against the wall, in less than a second. I can't describe the fear I felt, seeing Damon like that. "Please, Stefan! Don't!" I cried. What he said to me was simple and reasonable. "Why?" I didn't even think about what I said next. The words just came pouring out of my mouth. "Because I love him!" I was beginning to get hysterical. I tried to keep it together to save him. "Please, Stefan." I pleaded, all the while feeling disgusted with myself for asking him for anything. But I had to. "I know, that I don't have the right, to ask you for _anything_. But I'm begging you, please, don't hurt him." Stefan released him, then superspeeded away. Damon looked at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to run to his side. But I didn't. And it took every once of my willpower not to. I knew now what I had to do, though.

**~~~Stefan's P.O.V.~~~**

I'm dreaming, I have to be. Elena couldn't really be with Damon. But I knew she could, she _was_. I had seen the signs, but I chose to ignore them. I didn't want to face the truth. That being that my soulmate was falling for my jerk of a brother. When she told me thet had kissed, I immediantly thought Damon had forced her to do it, or at the very least intiated it. When she told me not to hurt him and I asked her why not, I expected her to say something along the lines of, 'that's just who he is' or 'he was hurting'. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected her to say she loved him. Well, that's not true. But I had hoped beyond hope that they would stay just that, dreams, or in this case, nightmares. And later, when she approached me to talk about it, I never imagined she's do something as stupid as this. Because when she came to see me, she told em she was sorry, she said she loved em still, she voiced her hopes that maybe I could forgive her someday. But that's just what she said out loud, which was all I heard. But underneath her words was an unspoken message: goodbye. Because all of this happened months ago. And I haven't seen Elena Glibert since that day.

_**Oh, shiznit! One more chapter of diary and then we get on to the real story! Oh, and someone private messaged me asking me if I have a twitter, and it's true, I do! My usernames is **_KylieLovesTVD_**! Feel free to follow, I follow back! Postin bout VD and other amazing crap! **_

_**Reviews=Love**_


	3. The Aftermath: Damon and Elena

_**Hey guys! So here's the last chapter of diary entries, it's pretty epic if I do say so myself. Quick thing, I have an absolutely A-M-A-Z-I-N-G fanfiction author for you guys to check out! Username is **_**EtherealDemon _and I've read all her VD stories and they are all super awesome! My favorites are _Unanswered _and _Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye_. If you're looking for excellent VD stories featuring Damon and Elena, check this girl out! _**

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I can remember exactly our last conversation. It was in my bedroom, a couple hours after the whole Stefan-showdown. Right before she came to see me I had decided I needed an answer from her. Did she want to be with me or not? It all happened exactly 5 months and 14 days ago. Yet I can still hear our exchange in my head.

"Elena, I know you said you needed time, but I need to know if you want to be with me or not."

"I know that, Damon. And I'm sorry I made you wait only for me to say no."

"So that's it then? C'mon Elena, I know you have feelings for me."

"I don't Damon, I never did. I never loved you, I just lusted after you. It never went deeper than that."

"You know what Elena? I was wrong too. I was wrong when I thought you were different than Katherine. You're exactly the same."

"Fair enough. Are you done?"

"God, I can't believe I ever loved you. Get out, and don't bother coming back."

And that was the last thing I said to the woman I loved before she up and vanished. I believe I meant every word I said. So why do I still feel her absence in my soul? And why do I care?

**~~~Elena'a P.O.V.~~~**

I had to do it. I wanted nothing more in the world than to not have to do it, but that wasn't how it worked. Everything I told Stefan was the truth. If anything, the one thing I bit back was the goodbye. But with Damon, each and every word tasted bitter coming out of my mouth. I knew that if I told him I loved him, but couldn't be with him, it wouldn't be acceptable. He'd never let me off that easy. Even if, by some miracle, I was to get away, he's never move on. I didn't want to be like Katherine, I didn't want him to waste away his eternal life searching for me. And even though he said those last words out of hurt and betryal, they still killed me. "I can't believe I ever loved you." Those words still haunted me. The reason I left? The answer is so simple yet complex. I did it out of love. I loved both of them too much to continue hurting them. So now, I'm writing in my diary about them, because if I don't release thoughts about them every so often, I know I'll cave. I'll go rushing back to Mystic Falls and I'll tell Damon I didn't mean a word of what I said. And I can't, no I won't, do that. I love him too much. And now that I am what I am, it's all the more difficult not to run back to him, so he can confort me, help me. Because he's been through all this before.

_**5 in the morning, haven't gone to sleep yet. I don't even feel all that tired. I just felt like staying up all night so here I am, typing away. Getting a head start on the future chapters so I can post quicker and more frequently. Next chapter will be Damon's P.O.V. 100 years later.**_

_**Reviews=Love**_


	4. It's Been A While

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. Well, I guess it's only been a couple of days but I usually post new chapters everyday, so it feels like a long time. I've been trying to get back into reading. Actual, published stories, not just fanfictions. (Although you know I love those too!) Needless to say, I've been marathon reading. YAY! Hopefully it will fill the absence that Vampire Diaries usually holds until September. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

'What am I doing here?' I thought. It was friday night naf I found myself in yet another bar. This time it was in Phoenix, Arizona. I wasn't even trying with the girl next to me, being charming was so tiring sometimes. I could vaguely hear the little blondie next to me rambling on about something. I wasn't really listening, I was thinking about_ her._

And that's when I saw her sitting at the bar. She was flirting shamelessly with a decent looking guy. I suddenly found myself scrutinizing him. Asking myself, 'Why him?'. It's not as if I actually cared she was intrested in someone else, I had long since gotton over her. I was just curious.

I sighed as I finished off the last of the whiskey in my glass. I excused myself from the blonde, interrupting her talking about her three cats. I walked over to the bar just in time to see her and the guy start to make out. I pretended to gag even though no on was paying attention to me. I made my way over to the two lovebirds and just stood there. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat loudly. She turned her head to me, no doubt about to tell me off.

"Can I help yo-" She froze as soon as she saw I was me. She looked completely taken aback to say the least. I took in her look of surprise with pleasure. I smirked charmingly at her for a minute before I turned my attention to the boy.

"Get lost." I easily compelled him. He did as he was told and walked out the front door . I turned back to her. "Why, hello, Katherine. How have the last hundred years of eternal life treated you?" She looked confused by my words, and that confused me. I hid my doubts well with a signature cocky smirk. I watched her, her face a mix of emotions. She seemed to be eternally struggling with something. I guess she made up her mind because before long, her face was a mask of mock sadness.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" She asked, gesturing towards the door her latest toy had just walked out of. She frowned at me. "I liked him. He was a really good kisser. Not as good as Stefan, but way better than you." She grinned evily.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I doubt _anyone_ is a better kisser than me. It's practically impossible." I gestured to the bartender and asked for another whiskey.

"Damon, Damon, Damon," She tsked me. "Always so cocky. You know, you're not as awesome as you think you are. The world doesn't revolve around you." She joked.

I took a sip of my drink before I responded. "You see, that's where you're wrong, Katherine. I _am_ that awesome. The world may not revolve around me, yet," She rolled her eyes. "But it's pretty damn close."

"Think whatever you want, Damon. I know what's true and what's false. I thought you would too by now." She looked into my eyes as she said it. She was suddenly so serious. She craved something in my eyes, which I guess wasn't there because just as suddenly she looked disappointed. "If that's it, Damon, I'm gonna leave." She turned on her pointy black heels and walked away. I downed the rest of my drink and then followed her.

_**Okay, just now realized this again. I know in one of the previous chapters I was claiming psychicness if anything else I wrote happened. So, here it is, PSYCHICNESS CLAIMED! I didn't turn it into the story but on the CW chat boards I predicted that:**_

_**1.) Damon gets bit by a werewolf.**_

_**2.) Elena grows closer to Damon as she stays with him at his deathbed.**_

_**3.) Elena realizes that DAMON IS DYING, and this makes her realize her love for him.**_

_**4.) Elena and Damon have a romantic moment.**_

_**5.) Romantic moment lasts about five seconds before someone bursts in with the cure.**_

_**Here is what happened in the season finale:**_

_**1.) Damon gets bit by a werewolf.**_

_**2.) Elena grows closer to Damon as she stays with him at his deathbed.**_

_**3.) Elena realizes that DAMON IS DYING, and this makes her realize her love for him.**_

_**4.) Elena and Damon have a romantic moment. **_

_**5.) Romantic moment lasts about five seconds before someone bursts in with the cure.**_

_**I don't know, does anyone notice a resemblance here? **_

_**Review and make me happier than Delena shippers will be when Elena admits her feelingd for Damon! (Because it is ENEVITABLE!)**_


	5. Remembering & What it Entails

_**First of all, SORRY SORRY SORRY! I don't know if any of you noticed but the last chapter was a chapter from a different story! I don'y know HOW the HECK that happened, but it's fixed now. Sorry if that confused any of you amazing peoples. Here is the next chapter, it's the best apology I could come up with! :)**_

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I didn't necessarily _want_ to kill Katherine, but I knew it had to be done. I'd had a chance to kill her a dozen times. I'd let her go a dozen times. It had come back and bit me in the ass a dozen times. I wasn't going to let it become a dozen and one.

Katherine only walked fora total of five seconds before she started o run. Either she knew I would come after her, or she had just remembered that she left cookies in the oven. And Katherine didn't bake.

She slowed down when we got a couple miles from the bar. Either she seriously underestimated me, or she was giving up completely. Within seconds I had her by the throat against the side of a brick wall. I bashed her head against it a couple of times to weaken her so she couldn't fight back. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I have to, I'm sure you understand." Juat as I was about to rip her heart out, she managed to choke out a few words.

"Wait, Damon! I'm not Katherine!" She gasped. I decided to bite.

"Well then who are you?" I asked.

"It's me! It's Elena! Elena Gilbert!" She choked. I myself froze at the old, familar name. It was one I hadn't heard in nearly one hundred years.

"Okay, first, _really? _You're going to go with _that_? There are so many problems with what you just said. One, Elena is_long _dead. Two, I can honestly say that it wouldn't make much of a difference even if you were Elena." HEr face crumbled at this. It momentarily fazed me.

"I really am Elena." SHe whispered. She just wouldn;t give it up, would she?

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll play along, Eleeena." I drew out the name. "If you really are who you say you are, ou'll be able to prove it for me. If you're Elena, that means Elena is a vampire. And if you're Elena and you're a vampire, you would have remembered anything anyone compelled you to forget when you were human..." I trailed off. If she was really Elena she'd know what I was talking about.

"Oh." Was it the lighting or was she blushing? "Oh, right."

"I'm going to need a little more detail than that." I mocked.

She glared fiercely at me. And in that moment, she really did look like Elena. Katherine's glares were scary, they went right along with the expression 'if looks could kill'. This glare was more like Elena's. It was because it just didn't match her face, even though it was identical to Katherine's. To the point where it was cute, funny even.

She continued to glare at me as she spoke. "Fine. I remember. I remember the night you came to see me after you saved em from Elijah the first time. You, you told me you loved me, and that you couldn't be selfish with me. You said that you didn't deserve me, but Stefan did. Then you made me forget everything." She looked me in the eyes as she said it. So she saw that I believed her as soon as she said 'love'. She continued to speak anyway. I didn't know what to think. I lowered her gently, set her feet back down on the ground. I just tried to process it all. Elena was alive, well technically she was dead, but she was still walking the earth. Wait, why did I even care? The last time I saw her she went all Katherine on me. I looked at her, just for a second.

She was looking down, wiping her face. She was crying, I realized. And that's when I realized another thing. I was still in love with her. Shit. "C'mon." I told her, already walking away.

"What?" She asked me shakily. Her eyes were still wet. She looked so confused, it was kind of cute.

"You, are coming with me. You have a lot of explaining to do." I took her hand and led her away from the alley.

_**Oh shit, Elena's back! Next chapter is Elena's P.O.V., and I got to warn you, it's a little depressing as she tells her story of how she got to where she is. At least, part of the story. :)**_

_**Review and make me as happy as Bonnie will be sad when she finds out she's got some ghostly competition for Jeremy't heart! **_


	6. The Horrible Truth

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

Holy crap. It was all I could think. After a hundred years of nothingness, I was here. I was walking down the street with _Damon Salvatore_. And he was holding my hand. Again, holy crap.

I _was_ a little worried. Did he still hate me? He had said that it wouldn't make much of a difference if I was me. Obviously that wasn't true. He had let me live, hadn't he? But was that just because he was curious? What was he going to do to me after he got his answers? I shuddered at the thought. I still hadn't decided what I was going to tell him. Should I lie? Or should I just go ahead and tell him everything? I realized I had to decide soon when he led me into a diner.

The place was nearly empty. It was a twenty-four hour diner, equipped with the checkered floors and red booths. Damon led me over to one of the said booths and we sat a cross from each other. We sat silently until an elderly lady with orange hair came and tok our order. After she left, Damon cleared his throat. "Explain." He commanded simply.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, he furrowed his brows.

"Everything. Start from the beginning." He seemed anxious to hear what I had to say.

"Well, after I left Mystic Falls," I started and then noticed him tense slightly. This was going to suck. "I made my way to New York before I was turned.

"Who turned you?" He asked, somewhat calmly. I could tell he was a little on edge, though.

"It was Katherine's blood." I squinted, trying to remember. "I think it was, at least." At this, Damon lost it.

"What do you mean you _think_ it was Katherine?" He asked angrily. Just then the waitress came back with our coffee, which was all either of us ordered. She gave me a worried look, I just smiled at her, silently assuring her Damon wasn't an abusive boyfriend or something. I stayed silent and sipped my coffee until she left. "So?" Damon proded, wasting no time.

"I'm almost positive it was Katherine. I'm not sure because I wasn't consious when I was given blood."

"Why weren't you consious?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so freaking nosy! "Katherine came to talk to me. When I refused to hear her out, I turned the other way and I tripped and hit my head on the way down. When I came to, Katherine was standing over me."

"And then she killed you?" I cringed and looked down at my hands. I was hoping he wouldn't feel the need to clarify. I knew he thought Katherine had killed me, I had hoped that that would be enough. Because I told myself that if he assumed, I would let him, but if he asked, I had to tell him the truth.

"Not exactly." I said slowly.

"Well then, who killed you?" He asked, getting tired of having to constantly push for more information.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't ask any more questions about it?"

"What. The. Hell. Happened." He answered slowly, ignoring my question.

"I'm serious Damon, you have to promise." I half-hoped he would refuse the deal so I wouldn't have to tell him.

"Fine, I promise. No tell me who killed you!" I took a deep breath before I began.

"When I woke up, Katherine didn't tell me she gave me her blood. She just tried to talk to me again. I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system when I did it, I swear." I had started to cry a little. Damon just stared at the table, a blank expression on his face. I knew he knew, but I had to tell him the rest. "After I got rid of Katherine, I went back to my crappy little apartment. I drew a bath, got in, and I, I," I took another deep breath to calm myself down. I looked at Damon and saw he had tears in his eyes too. "I slit my wrists. I bled to death. I killed myself."

_**Oh crap! Sorry to leave you on such a killer cliffhanger, but I had to! Next chapter will be happier, I swear!**_

_**Review and make me happier than we'll all be once September rolls around!**_


	7. Home Sweet Home

_I slit my wrists. I bled to death. I killed myself._

"Why," He started, looking at me for the first time since he found out who I really was. "Why would you do that, Elena?" The tears in his eys threatened to spill over, but he didn't let them.

"I can't, Damon." I forced myself to stop crying. If he was going to be strong, so could I. "I just can;t yet, okay?" Damon clenched his jaw, but he nodded. After a few minutes I calmed down. "What else do you want to know?" I asked him clearly.

"A lot. But we can talk about it later. Besides, I think our waitress is about to call the police on us." I looked over at the waitress and she _did _look like she was going to alert the cops any moment now. She turned away after I caught her eyes. I smiled. "What?" Damon asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just, I've really missed you." I admitted. He grinned broadly at me.

"I'd say the same thing but I'd be lying." He pulled out a ten and laid it on the table.

"You jerk!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the diner. I shoved him and I was shocked that he actually faultered. A hundred years and I still wasn't used to my vampire abilities.

"Hey! Watch it! You should consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you live!" He joked.

I laughed half-heartedly. "Honestly, I was worried about that not even two hours ago."

"Why?" He asked me. I knew he knew the answer as soon as he asked me the question. I could see the understanding all over his face. I still chose to answer him. We needed to aknowledge what happened eventually.

"When I left Mystic Falls, we weren't exactly on the best terms." Despite the nearly overwhelming want to look anywhere else, I looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry about that." I apoligized.

"Don't be." He responded. We walked a few minutes before either of us spoke. "So, do you have a place here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. It's just a couple streets up. You can sleep there if you want." He looked at me, lewdly shocked. I blushed deeply. "I meant in a seperate bed than mine." I quickly clarified.

"Sure you did." He said unconvincingly.

"I did Damon! God, you are exactly the same person as you were one hundred years ago." I exclaimed.

"You aren't." He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked catiously.

"Nothing. Just that you've changed, which you have, by the way."

"What's so different about me?" I asked, curiously this time.

"Well, besides from the obvious change in diet, a lot. I don't know how to explain it, you just seem more...fun?" I laughed.

"Thanks, I think." By this time we had reached my house. I lived in the suberbs. Call me crazy, but after all the crap that I'd been through, I was just desperate for something normal.

I led Damon up to my house. I could feel him looking around, curious as to where I had choosen to live. I stopped when I got to the front door. Where had I put me keys? I patted me pockets and then I remembered where my keys were. Crap.

I was wearing skin tight black leggings, that didn't have any pockets. I had planned to spend the night out on the town and didn't want to drag my purse around all night. That left only place to put my keys. My bra.

"Lose your keys?" Damon asked mockingly. I glared at him, embarassed.

"No! I know exactly where they are!"

"Well then, let's go. I don't have all of eternity to wait out here, you know." He was mocking me! I was just enough stupid and angry to reach into my bra and fish out my keys. I kept eye contact with him the entire time, which means I had the pleasure of watching his face go from mocking to shocked to turned on. After I got my keys I opened the front door and walked inside. After a few moments, I felt him follow.

As I walked through the house, I turned the lights on. I kicked off my shoes in the living room and threw my keys on the kitchen island. I walked into my beautifuly high-tec kitchen and made myself a glass of blood. I drank the whole thing before I called Damon. Knowing him, he was probably sifting through my underwear drawer.

"Damon? Where are you?" I called out in a normal tone. I probably could have whispered and he would ahve heard me just the same.

"In here.: He responded at the same noise level. I followed his voice until I got to the door of the room he was in. Dammit, I was gonna getr crap for this. I took a deep breath before I pushed open the door.

_**It's been a while, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently once school's done. Less than a week left! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Painting a Picture

_**I am a horrible person, I know. It has been OVER a week since I updated this story. And for that I apoligize. I've just been busy with last-minute school stuff but today was my last day so I should be able to update more frequently. This chapter is kind of boring, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with delena goodness! **_

**~~~ Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

Not even a full twenty-four hours with this girl and I was shocked beyond recognition for the third time. Shock number one: Elena was alive! She was a vampire! Do I even need to say the second one? I was still reeling over the fact that Elena killed herself. I still thirsted for more details why.

What I saw now, though, it was simply amazing. It was paintings, her paintings. There must have been a couple dozen of them, all around the room. They were all of familar faces, too. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Tyler, Matt, John, Isobel, there was even one of Katherine. Most of them was me, though. And that's what shocked me the most.

They were all simply beautiful, and _so_ lifelike. Elena had not only managed to make even Stefan look handsome, but she had captured the true essance of each person in her paintings. Katherine, for instance, I could tell she Katherine. It wasn't just because of the curled hair, there was just this air about her. Elena had managed to make Katherine seem confident, coniving, and arrogant all in one painting. It was just...amazing.

"Okay, I'm ready. Bring on the mockery." I heard Elena say from behind me.

"What are you talking about? These are awesome." I replied curiously. Did she really not see how could these are?

"Really?" She seemed genuinely surprised at my praise. "Awesome?"

"Yeah. To say the least. Can I have one of the me ones?" I asked, dead serious.

She looked even more shocked now, if that was possible. "Sure." She said slowly. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and dug through it.

"Great, how much?" I asked her. She stared blankly at me for a couple fo moments before she realized what I was talking about.

"Free of charge. C'mon, this is you we're talking about. You know I would never make you pay me." She pushed my wallet away. I looked at her and sighed deeply, putting my wallet back in it's pocket.

"Fine, I won't pay for the painting in money. I'll just repay you some other way. Hey, maybe I can paint you sometime." I suggested, Elena scoffed.

"You paint?" She asked, hesitant to believe me.

"Heck yeah!' I exclaimed. "I do a hell of a nude portrait." I smirked at her suggestively. She just shook her head.

"How exactly are you going to paint me naked? I'm sure as hell not going to pose for you." She was challenging me, I realized. Two could pay at that game.

"Oh, I'm sure I can do it from memory." It was harder than I thought it would be, keeping a straight face. It was worth it when I saw her smirk vanish.

"Damon, you and I both know that you've never seen me naked."

I tilted my head side ti side, pretending to contemplate her statement. "I imagine Katherine is close enough." Not even a second after the words left my mouth and I was on the ground. She was sitting on top of me, and she had my arms pinned. Her face was inches from mine when I saw her vamp out for the first time.

"Don't you ever, ever compare me to her." She sounded genuinely angry, and I was scared by that. Had I screwed everything up? She took a slow, deep breath and returned her face to normal. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and shook her head in dissapointment in herself.

"It's okay, I probably deserved it. I was being a jerk." I knew if I wanted to, I could have her off me in less time it took for her to get _on_ me. I didn't really want to, though. I was pleased with the fact that she stayed put too.

"Yeah, you were being a jerk, and you _did _deserve it. I still shouldn't have done it." She smiled at me faintly. In a second she was standing above me, offering her hand. I ignored it, bouncing up myself.

"So, is there a guest room in this ginormus house or are we bunking together?" I asked her flirtatiously, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, she grinned and rolled her eyes at me.

_**The next chapter picks up immediantly where this one leaves off. So, new chapter tomorrow probably! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning, especially those who came from **_Reality is Finally Better Than My Dreams_**. Also, thanks for everyone who reviews my stories, I really appreciate all of them! Special thanks to **_jessica66 _**and **_MissDelena13 _**! Your reviews really made my day! **_


	9. Something Borrowed & Something Told

_**To Kathy who reviewed last chapter, yes, I am a tease! I am aware that most of my chapters are too short, but that's just how it turns out when I write it. Anyways, thanks for your review, it inspired me to give y'all TWO chapters today! So, thank Kathy everyone!**_

"So, is there a guest room in this ginormous house or are we bunking together?" I asked her flirtatiously, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, she grinned and rolled her eyes at me. And then she was gone. I panicked a little, thinking she had abadoned me again.

I walked back into the main room. "Elena?" I called out for her, In a second I was going to start poking around rooms to find her when she appeared again, right in front of me.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully seemingly out of nowhere. She had actually startled me. Quite a feat when you were as old as I am. Ahe noticed my alarm and giggled. "Sorry I scared you. I just went to go get you some clothes to wear tomorrow." She held out a simple black button down and black jeans. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anticipating my arrivm her. i questioned, taking the black clothes from her. She looked at me strangely and then smirked like she laughing about something only she knew about.

"Nope. Those were just some clothes a guy left here." She replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. She started to walk away, but I speeded in front of her.

"What do you mean some guy left these here? Why was there a guy in here?" I asked stupidly. I knew what she was getting at, I just didn't really want to think about it. Now she looked embarassed.

"Can we not have this conversation?" She sighed. I gave her a stern look. "Fine. I slept with a guy! He wasn't the only one, either! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I gave her a disgusted look anf threw the clothes on her couch.

"You tried to make me wear some one night stand's clothes? Thanks, Elena, but no thanks." I started to walk out of the house when she called out after me.

"I kept them because they reminded me of you!" She threw the clothes at my back and I turned around to glare at her. "He, reminded me, of you." I froze half a second before I responded.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Huh? Am I supposed to take pride in the fact that you screwed some guy because he reminded you of me?" I yelled at her, taking a few steps forward. "You're the one who left!"

"I didn't want to leave, Damon. I had to. I couldn't be around you knowing you hated me." She replied sadly.

"You know I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of the crap I said to you! I was just pissed off." At this point I was practically screaming at her, but she remained calm.

"I didn't know that." She said, shaking her head and smiling sadly. "Trust me, if I had known that, I would have came back. The only thing that kept me away was the thought that you didn't want me around."

"I always want you around." I whispered. "You told me that you didn't love me though." She smiled and shook her head again as she moved closer to me.

"I've got news for you, Damon Salvatore. I didn't mean any of the crap I said either." I didn't even have time to process her words before her lips were on mine. She kissed me, long and sweet. I kissed her back agressively and I felt her lips smile against mine. Then she pulled away adn looked at me for a long moment. "Good night, Damon." She whispered. She walked away from me, toward the stairs. "It's good to have you back." She called over her shoulder. I remained silent. Did that just happen?

_**This is probably my favorite chapter in this story as far as I've written it. For obvious reasons. Review and tell me what y'all think! **_


	10. King and Queen of Broken Hearts

_**As said in the last chapter, I'm giving you guys TWO chapters today! All thanks to a very true and kind review from Kathy. Hope you guys liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one!**_

The next morning I woke to the smell fo food, human food. I walked catiously downstairs in what I had worn to bed the night before, my jeans, no shirt. I walked into the kitchen to find Elena bent over, grabbing another pot from the cupboard. The booty shorts she had worn to bed were already pretty appealing, mixed with the fact that her butt was sticking up in the air was just downright evil. I enjoyed the view for a couple more moments before she stood upright again.

She smirked at me, telling me she knew exactly what I had been doing five seconds before. "Good morning, Damon." She greeted cheerfully before turning her back to me once again.

"Why yes, Elena. It had been a _very _good morning so far." I watched as her shoulders shock with silent laughter and I smiled to myself. Right then she turned around with two plates loaded with eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. She set them down opposite each other on a small table and then added two glasses of blood. We sat down in front of each plate and began to dig in.

"So, Damon. What have you been up to the last hundred years?" She asked me inbetween bites.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. Getting drunk, breaking hearts, the usual." She rolled her eyes and supressed a laugh. "What about you?" Her face dimmed just a little. You could barely notice it, but I did. I always noticed her.

She cleared her throat akwardly. "Same as you. Getting drunk and breaking hearts." Her enthusiasm seemed incredibly fake. I let her obvious lie slide for the time being.

"I doubt you're as good at breaking hearts as me." I challenged her. She smiled a little.

"Is that so?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah! I'm like the King of Hearts. Broken ones, that is." I finished cheesily. I knew it would make her laugh, and it did.

"Well then, bring it! We can have a competition to see who can break the most hearts. Wait, that would be hard to judge. Oh! We can see who can get more phone numbers in one night!" She seemed genuinely excited about our little contest.

"Okay, I'm in. What do I get when I win?"

"_If _you win."

"_When _I win." She rolled her eyes and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know? What do you want?" She asked. I grinned evily, she seemed to be cursing herself mentally for letting me chose my prize.

"Hmmmmm, what do I want?" I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to think about it. "Oh, I know! I want to sleep with you." She looked absolutely outraged, but yet, a little amused too.

"Damon!" She half screamed, half laughed.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Elena! When I say sleep, I mean actually sleep. No funny buisness." She scrunched up her nose and then sighed loudly.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to answe every question I ask you truthfully." I snorted.

"I already do that." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Good. It won't be too hard on you when I win, then."

"_If _you win."

"_When_ I win." She said confidently. I just smiled at her.

"What are we going to do until nighttime?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"I don't know. You're the guest, what do you feel like doing?" She asked, bored. I frowned. I was not going to ler her be bored ever again when she was with em.

"I wanna go explore the rest of your house." I stated before I speeded away. Even with my vampire hearing, I barely heard her mutter, 'crap' under her breath before she followed after me.

_**I haven't written the contest chapter yet, I'm a little stuck on it. PLEASE send me some ideas if you want the chapters to continue coming because I only have one more written and then you're caught up with me!**_


	11. Elena's Room

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

Damon was back. I didn't know for how long, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered at the moment was that Damon was back. I had made up the stupid contest in effort to make him stay another night but it seemed like he was already planning on staying. I was so freaking glad.

My life, and I know it sounds cliche', had been empty without him. Literally. When Damon had asked me what I had been up to for the last hundred years, I couldn't answer. I knew he noticed, and I was greatful he didn't push it. I wasn't ready to tell him that I had been living the last hundred years without feeling.

"Jackpot!" Damon's yell brought me back to reality. I followed him into _my _room and watched as he took it all in.

My room consisted of deep shades of purple and black. (I didn't know why, but it's true that vampires just have a thing for black.) In the center of my room was a large wooden bed. The posts and poles were all intricately carved with different shapes and designs. The comforter was a dark purple with black, flowery, designs. Damon ran and jumped onto my bed and bounced a little.

"Hmmm. It's going to be a little crowded when I get my reward, but we can snuggle." He shrugged. I just smiled wryly at him and shook my head.

"You keep saying you're going to win but I seriously doubt your nonexistent skill." He gaped at me as he jumped off my bed.

"Nonexistent? Really? Now you're just making a fool of yourself, Elena. I mean, I do recall a certain _someone _falling for my charm back in the day." I rolled my eyes, something I seemed to do a lot around Damon.

"Really? Because _I _recall me dating a certain someone's _brother, _not him." I replied with a smile. It was mean to say, but he knew I was kidding, and I had no doubt in my mind that he would come back with some snarky comment.

"Oh, but you were thinking of me the whole time you were with him." He raised his eyebrows at me, as if to dare me to protest what he so obviously knew was the truth.

"Whatever, I guess we'll see tonight."

"I guess we will." He replied before starting over to my matching wooden dresser. He pulled open drawers untill he found my underwear and bras. He pulled out a tiny, lacey, black thong and gave me a quizzical look.

I blushed slightly and thought of a witty remark. "What can I say? Vampire Elena is a lot trashier than human Elena." He dropped the thong back in the drawer and walked towards me with a grin.

"I got to say, vampire Elena just keeps getting better and better." I grinned back and nodded my head in agreement.

_**Okay, so I have a surprise for all of you wonderful readers! The first THREE people to review this story will be in the contest chapter. You'll be someone that Damon hits on or someone who hits on Damon. I was also thinking of maybe having a guy hit on Damon and a girl hit on Elena, just because I think it would be really funny! So, get those reviews in quick and I'll private message you! Good luck!**_


	12. Getting Ready

_**Okay, I got the reviews, and the top FOUR were picked! I know, I said three, but I decided to make these next chapters a little bit longer, for y'all's sake. The bet is going to be in multiple chapters, I plan on switching back and forth between Elena and Damon's P.O.V. quite frequently because I think it's going to be quite funny and intense! Anyways, ENJOY!**_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

Damon and I hung around my house, doing nothing until about eight o'clock. We then parted ways to get ready for our big out night out.

I went through the process of getting ready slowly. I wanted to make sure I looked amazing. I was _not _going to lose this bet. I quickly thought that maybe it wouldn;t be the _worst _thing in the world if I lost. I could probably survive Damon sleeping next to me for _one _night. Or maybe multiple nights...

Either way, I needed to look my best tonight. If not to attract many guys, then just the one would do. As long as that one was Damon.

So, I took a shower, shaved and blow-dried my hair. When it came time for em to choose between straightening my hair or curling it, I paused, For the first time in decades, I picked up the straightener and plugged it in. For old time's sake, I thought.

I did my makeup like I always did, as natural as possible. The only change was a slightly rosier colored lipstick and my face looked fabulous. I smiled as I slipped on the lacey black thong that Damon had pulled out earlier. I added the matching strapless bra dn walked over to my walk-in closet.

I stood in the middle of my closet, looking at each and every dress. I ran my fingers along rows of them, feeling the changes from silk to cotton to wool to mesh. I finally picked a little black dress and slipped it on. The straps were narrow, thicker by my shoulders. The bottom hem of the dress reached about halfway down my thighs and the neck was a very low v. I finished the outfit off with a pait of shiny black stilettos.

Damon was already downstairs, so, as he heard me decending the staircase, he turned to greet me. His eyes didn't pop out of their sockets and his jaw didn't drop the floor like in the cartoons. His eyes did widen and he gave me a once over, though. And that was more than enough for me. It made me hope that maybe there was still a chance for us.

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

When I saw elena come down the stairs, a million memories came flooding back. Some of them were just regular days when she looked especially beautiful. Some where images of her in fancy dresses at all of the ridiculous founder's day parties. One that stood out especially was us dancing at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. But the one that was above all the rest, the one that was always at the front of my mind, was the way she looked the morning she came to tell me about her dream.

Maybe I was shocked into thinking she was her prettiest then, or maybe she just looked more beautiful to me when I thought she finally loved me back. But I'm positive it was because she looked so _imperfect _that made her perfect. I think that seeing her like that, her pajamas rumpled and her hair sticking out in odd places, made me fall even more in love with her. Seeing her with those tiny little flaws, made me think that I was one itty bitty centimeter closer to being her equal, being _worthy _of her. Looking back on it now, I realize how stupid I was. I could _never _be worthy of Elena Gilbert.

_**Just a heads up guys, I don't think this story is going to be much longer after the bet is over. I'm getting kind of bored with it. I do have an idea for a new story, though, so, look for that this summer! Love all you guys forever for reading and even more for reviewing!**_


	13. Starting

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

The way Damon kept glancing over at me while we were in the car was unnerving. He knew I could sense him staring at me, so why would he risk it? Or had he forgotten already that I was a vampire? I mean, I wouldn't blame him, I forgot sometimes.

I think I was overthinking things because I was anxious to know how he felt. Or maybe vampirism had enhanced my craziness. Either way I was screwed.

Damon pulled my car up to a place I didn't recognize. I gave him a curious look and he just smiled back at me in a way that immediantly made me suspicious. He got out fo the car and speeded over to my side. He opened my door and held his hand out for me. I took it and held on for several seconds longer than I needed too.

I smiled up at him throught my eyelashes. Making sure he noticed, my face suddenly became serious. My eyes flickered to his lips long enough to make sure he noticed but brief enough to let him think I didn;t want him to notice. I leaned in closer ot him, pressing me body agianst his and making our lips centimeters apart. "Damon," I sighed.

"Yes, Elena?" He nearly choked out when my hand moved to his chest. I ran my hand up and down his abs, feeling his muscles tense and then melt under my touch.

"I am so going to win." I whispered before I pushed gently on his chest with the hand that was still on it.

"You're a cruel, cruel person, you know that?" He aske dme, shaking his head. I think he shook it in half dissapointment in me and half just because he wanted to shake out what just happened.

"I learned from the best!" I told him cheerfully. He just shook his head again, this time with a smile.

"Are you coming in or what?" He gestured towards the door.

"Nah, I'm going to check my makeup real quick. Go ahead, though. We probably shouldn't walk in together anyway." I replied casually, already pulling out my little hand mirror.

"Whatever. See you inside!" He called over his shoulder, already heading to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~<strong>

As soon as I was throught the door, I stopped. I took a deep breath and tried to forget the way Elena's fingers felt on my chest, and how her soft pink lips were so close to mine. I was pretty sure that she was trying to throw me off my game before our bet. I was also pretty sure it was working.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch. As I was waiting for my drink I surveyed the room. I had picked a place Elena didn't know so she wouldn't have an advantage or disvantage. The place was a lot like The Mystic Grill back home, but a lot more crowded. As I was checking out the women in the room, I heard the door open. I turned just in time to see Elena's grand entrance.

All it took was one guy's eyes to land on Elena as she entered and soon every man in the room was staring at her. Honestly, I couldn't blame them, she looked ridiculously hot. And it was more than just her outward appearance that made her appealing, she just had a confidence about her. Like she very well knew how hot she was. Her eyes briefly met mine and she smirked, confirming what I had already started to suspect; I was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Elena<strong>

I never considered myself to be a cocky person. I never really thought of myself as someone who was hot, someone men liked to stare at. I always believed that on the cockiness scale, (ranging from one to Damon) I settled pretty low. Regardless, I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed every guys' eyes on me when I walked in. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed every second of it. Because I had noticed, and I did like it.

After my entrance, I immediantly walked over to the bar, stopping just a few feet away from Damon. I was just about to order my drink when a man came up to stand beside me, blocking Damon from my view.

"Get the beautiful godess whatever she wants, one me." The man said to the bartender. I flashed a dazzling smile at the man, quickly looking him over. He was tall, just over six feet, and her had skin so dark it made me think he must spend a lot of time in the sun. His hair was dark too, and it was spiked up tall. His eyes were a deep green that stood out against all his dark feauturesand his smile made him look mischievious.

I turned back towards the bartender, ordered my drink, and faced the mysterious hot guy once again. "Godess?" I asked him with a smile, shaking my head. He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was the first thing that popped into my head. It was also the dumbest thing." I shook my head again, this time in mock disagreement.

"Oh no, I'm not complaining. If anything, it was...original." He laughed again.

"Ironically, thats what everyone calls me."

"Godess?" I couldn't help myself.

"Although that would be pretty awesome, no."

"What a shame! What should I call you?" I flirted lightly.

"You can call me...amazing, your awesomeness, ruler of all that is cool, or, Mario." This time, I laughed.

"Alright then, 'ruler of all that is cool', it is." We both laughed, and I found myself thoroughly enjoying this guy. "My name's Elena."

"Elena, huh? I like it. Though, I got to admit I like godess better." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not going to disagree. I blame a year of bad naming. Not nearly enough hippies." We just smiled at each other for a couple seconds beofre I remembered why I was here tonight. "Listen, Mario," I started.

"Ach-hem." He cleared his throat and I smiled in spite of myself.

"I'm sorry!" I raised my hands in surrender. "I meant, 'ruler of all that is cool'!" I laughed as he nodded approvingly. "In all seriousness, I really like you,"

"But?" I gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged. "Did you look in the mirror before you left the house tonight? I didn't even expect to get this far." I rolled my eyes.

"But," I innounciated clearly, confirming his fear. "I just got out of something and I'm not really looking for a guy right now." He sighed.

"I'll tell you what," He said as he took out a pen and started scribbling on a napkin. "When you start looking for a guy, give me a call." He smiled and handed me the napkin.

"I will." He smiled bigger and nodded and turned away, but I stopped him. "It was really nice meeting you." I said genuinely.

"You too, godess." As he walked away, I looked down at the napkin in my hands. I smiled when I saw 'ruler of all that is cool' written along seven digits.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Since it's been a while since I updated, I decided I'd give you all a nice, long chapter! (At least longer than what you usually get from me!) And I know that Mario is no Damon, but c'mon, he was pretty awesome, right? I loosely based him off this guy I knew in elementry school. I had a crush on him for forever! Anyways, hoped you guys liked this chapter! Reviews+Alerts+Favorites=Happy Me<em>**


	14. Johanna

"Oh wow I really liked Mario/Ruler Of All That Is Cool. As a hardcore Delena shipper I feel extremely guilty now. Damn you for making Mario so appealing. Me/Mario and Damon/Elena, yes, now I feel less guilty_**." .Ever! I got sooo many amazing reviews this time around and I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read! When I read this paticular review, it had me busting up laughing! So, thanks to **_ZeppelinRules _**for the super nice review! Also, thanks to **_Vanessa Leah Black _**for calling me **_"ruler of amazing writing". _**Thanks so much!**_

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I glared at her while she smirked at me, holding up the stupid napkin. She held up her index finger, indicating she had gotton her first number. I just rolled my eyes, trying to show her I didn't care. But I did care. I mean, I wanted to win, but I wasn't worried about her getting her first number. I cared more about how she actually seemed to enjoy that guy. Godess? Really? That was the best he could come up with?

I shoved the thought aside as I felt someone approaching me. I studied the blonde carefully as I could feel her doing the same to me. Her long blonde hair was wavy, it reached just past her chest. (Which I couldn't help but linger at a second longer.) She was fairly tall, maybe just a few inches taller than myself. The deep blue mini dress she wore pulled together at the waist and then flared apart, making her curves look all the more amazing. Her eyes matched her dress so perfectly I wondered if she was wearing contacts at first glance. She was unbelievably breathtaking, I wouldn't really mind flirting with her.

"Hi." She said simply to me, just a tad bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Hi." I replied, keeping it simple and waiting for her to make the first move.

"Okay, so, I don't normally do things like this. But, I'm drunk and you're hot as hell." I laughed. This girl was getting on my good side already.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me! I'm not the one who gave you the eyes, or the inevitable six-pack under that shirt." She smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively. If she was trying to get me to deny the six-pack, it wasn't gonna happen.

"Well, anyone who manages to compliment me three times in the course of a minute gets to know my name." She laughed again, hig-pitched like a bell. "Damon."

"Nice to meet you, Damon. I'm Johanna." She reached her arm out to shake my hand but I kissed her palm instead.

"The pleasure's mine, Johanna." She blushed and I grinned.

"You're quite charming." She observed.

"Charming enough to get the gorgeous girl's number?"

"Almost." I narrowed my eyes quickly but still kept the smile plastered on my face.

"What does a guy have to do?"

"Promise he'll actually call."

"Done." She smiled at me once again before she wrote her number on a nearby coaster. She flung it like a frisbee at me before she bounced back over to her friends.

_**I realize that that was incredibly short and totally not as good as "ruler of all that is cool". I still like Johanna though, she kind of reminds me of Caroline. LOL, do I need to start making these new characters less awesome or what? **_

_**Oh, P.S., guys! I've been reading this super amazing story by **_aj81writing _**you might recognize her name because she is pretty much amazing. The story is **_"Promises, Promises" _**it's all human and loosely bases off of the hilarious movie, The Proposal. Delena amazingness is ALL UP IN that story. Check it out!**_


	15. Apparent Amnesia

_**Remember me? That one girl who wrote that one story? I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't been writing. I really anf truly am. I have been going through some unbelieveable stuff lately and I've been overwhelmed, uninspired, and extremely busy. Needless to say, I'm back with the next chapter, I hope it's a good one. (I'm a little self-concious about it.) **_

I'm not going to lie. I may have been a little bit jealous when I saw Damon talking to that blonde. Can you blame me? She was the girl in high school every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. Her beauty was absolutely discouraging. Why would Damon want me when he could have her?

I decided Damon could have the bar as I moved away from Damon and the blonde chick. I made my way around the room, observing everyone. I had walked not even once around when a man stepped directly in my path.

"Hey," He greeted me with a nice smile and deep brown eyes. He was tall, not as tall as Mario, but pretty tall. He was really thin too.

"Hi." I smiled warmly at him.

"Look, I'm just going to get to the point. I'm Conrad, you're an amazingly beautiful girl, and those are my friends." He gestured towards a booth where a guy and a young woman sat. "Do you want to come sit with us?" Impressed by the guy's confidence, I found myself nodding a yes.

Conrad led me over to the booth where his friends sat. When he started introducing me to his friends and he realized he didn't know my name, he didn't look embarassed, or even fazed. If anything, he looked surprised he hadn't suceeded in knowing more about me yet.

"Elena," He stated, trying out the new found name. "Elena, this is Karen," I fixed my gaze on Karen and carefully scrutinized her. Her long brown hair was in delicate waves similar to the look one got when she took out a braid. Her dress was a pale purple one with what looked like silk flowers sewn along the high neckline. It was strapless, the length going a little farther down her legs than mine did. Her pale skin stood out against the darkness of her eyes and hair.

I turned my head to the right to look at the man sitting next to the beautiful girl as Conrad introduced him. "And this is Jeremiah." There was something about Jeremiah that seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out what. I was practically staring at him, no I _was _staring at him. And he was staring right back at me with, admitedly, one of the most amazing smiles I've ever seen. And as we were staring rather stupidly at each other, I heard my name exclaimed.

"Elena?" Yelled Damon. I looked at him with what must have been a dumbfounded expression. He laughed like something was funny. ""It's me! It's Damon!" I looked at him, wondering if he was losing his mind. I saw his eyes flash with something, everything actually. Pretty much all our time spent together. Showing me yes, he did remember that we actually drove here together, that he was doing this for a reason.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, trying to pump as much enthusiasum into my voice as I could. Too much, by the look on Damon's face.

"You two know each other?" Conrad asked. Damon had a look on his face that said no shit sherlock, but he quickly hid it.

"We grew up in the same town." I explained quickly, proud of myself. It wasn't exactly a lie, we had both grown up there, just, you know, a century apart.

Conrad nodded, mostly to himself. We all just stood there for a few awkward moments, no one doing or saying anything. Finally, Conrad smiled and asked, "Well, this doesn't mean you'll be bailing on us, does it?" I just smiled back at him, unsure what to do. I still didn't know why Damon had come over here and started this in the first place.

I looked over at Damon, trying to figure out why we were lying to these complete strangers about _being _complete strangers. He was still looking at Conrad. Well, look isn't the right word. More like glare. He was still glaring at Conrad. And that's when it hit me. Damon came over here to sabotage my chances in the bet. And the worst part was, I was _letting _him!

"Of course not." I said, answering Conrad. "I can't pass up the opportunity to make new friends. Damon understands. " Conrad opened his mouth to say something but Damon interrupted.

"And _Elena _understands that I also cannot pass up the opportunity to make new friends. So, can I join in on the fun?" I glared at him and vaguely noticed the cries of aggrement from my new so-called 'friends'. I had a fun night ahead of me.

_**What did ya think? Let me know if you're still there! **_


	16. Get it Through Your Thick Skull

_**I am a horrible person, I know. This is the last chapter of the story that took far too long to finish. And I'm telling you now, I'm not happy with how it ended at all. But it refused to be rewritten and I figured I owed you guys a little bit of closure. **_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

"Hey Damon? Want to help me go get some drinks?" I asked him with a slight edge to my voice. I felt a had a right to some attitude considering I spent the last ten minutes watching him charm Karen while still managing to entertain the boys, leaving me quiet in the corner.

Damon kissed Karen's hand, which had her stumbling into a fit of giggles. "I'll be back as soon as possible, beautiful." More giggles. I thought I was going to throw up.

As soon as we were out of sight from the table, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ladies room that I knew was empty. I pushed him into one of the stalls roughly and locked the swinging door behind me. We were packed into the bathroom stall, which was both good and bad. Good because I felt I could intimidate him better. Bad because I was distracted by being so close to him.

"I got to say, Elena, I never took you for the kind of girl who wanted sex in a bathroom." He smirked at me, and all I wanted to do at that moment was wipe the smirk off his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Damon? You can't just purposely sabotage a possible phone number!" I yelled at him, counting on the music outside being loud enough to drown out my words to a wandering ear.

"Oh please, I was helping you. You should have seen the way you looked at that guy. There was more than a phone number on your mind." All the things I wanted to scream at him were gone from my mind. Did he really think that little of me? I would never go any farther with any of these guys than to get thier number.

"How could you even think that?" I practically screamed at him.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you fell for the younger brother." He deadpanned. What was he talking about? My confusion must have shown on my face, because he sighed very dramaticly the next moment. "They're brothers. Jeremiah's the younger one by two years."

"Oh." I said simply. And then his previous words registered. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you still think I'm in love with Stefan? After everything that's happened? How could one man be so stupid?"

"Gee, thanks, Elena." He tried to move past me, but I stopped him.

"I'm in love with you, Damon. It's always been you, it's always gonna be you. But I need you to get that through your head if we're going to be together." I waited a couple of moments before I kissed him. And he waited a couple of moments before he kissed me back. But then, after all this time, we were finally on the same page.

_**I kind of love the last line about them being on the same page. Because I really feel like that's Damon and Elena's main issue right now, and really, always. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for more stories from me! **_


End file.
